Twins Of The Sea
by Moonshines Silver
Summary: Skyela's life is fun and her twin, Percy until the prophacy were it is training and her twin. Then suddenly she is a sleep and is waking up thousands of years later. Nows she's helping her demigod brother win a war. Why couldn't she just stay alseep? ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Twins Of The Sea**

**Hey readers I hope you like my story it's my first so please R&R and I would love it if you gave me some nice comments. Also I'm going to attempt to make this story funny so if you have any thing that is funny tell me and it might be on the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and his friends I only own my OCs**

**Prologue **

THIRD PERSON P.O.V

Deep, deep down at the bottom of the sea it was very calm. Then there was a ringing scream. I know what you're thinking a scream at the bottom of the sea not possible (I am not crazy). Well it really is possible. Have you ever read or heard of Greek mythology? Well it's real and this is a story of what happened or what is happening.

That scream came all the way from Atlantis that's right I said Atlantis. Now before you ask what's happening I'll tell you. What is happening right now is Amphitrite queen of the sea and Atlantis is giving birth to twins. The prince and princess of Atlantis were about to be born into the world. There was one more scream of pain the silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~

POSEIDON P.O.V

After Amphitrite finished giving birth my only thoughts were ` wow she has a killer grip' ` I wonder if they will look like me?' ` will they like me?' `My hand hurts' but mainly the last one and I was very serious about that first one. Wait why am I talking to myself? I shake my head to clear it and get to the topic at hand

"So what do you want to name them?" I ask Amphitrite. "Well for our little boy I was thinking we could name him Orin" "That's a pretty good name but how about something else" "OK how about Samuel" "No how about glacier" "No with that name he will have a cold attitude. How about….."

And it went like that for about a half hour in till we were interrupted by Artemis. She and her brother Apollo are here to help Amphitrite. "I have an idea" she started "how about…"

**Ok that is it for now so please, please, please review. Well that is pretty much it. I'll write the next chapter soon. Also if it sucks I'll try to make it better but this is my first story so yeah.**

**-daughter of silver**

**P.S I know it's short but this is my first story **


	2. Chapter 1

**Twins Of The Sea**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs**

**Chapter One**

ARTEMIS P.O.V

Me and Apollo were walking down the streets of Olympus arguing over who is older(Me) one morning. The keyword here is _were. _Poseidon came toward us practically screaming about who knows what but me and Apollo just kept bickering.

I could tell Poseidon was fuming at our lack of attention maybe there something is really important that he needs to tell us. Oh well. I was right he was extremely annoyed so he just grabbed our arms and flashed us to Atlantis.

So here I am helping Amphitrite give birth to twins while talking to myself in my head.

WOW. I really have to stop spending so much time with Apollo even if most of that time is spent fighting but hey at least I still spend time with him. But back to reality Poseidon and Amphitrite have been making suggestions for the boy's name for a half an hour. Seriously what's the big deal it's just another male godling that I will have to live with forever and ever in till I fade.

However the girl I'm interested in she can help with the hunt when I'm gone I also feel for her because I know her twin will be a pain in the butt just like my twin is. I was starting to get really annoyed and bord so I decided to step in.

" I have an idea. How about... Perseus."'' Not bad in fact I think we should us it."''I like it to""I agree. I didn't know you cared 'Lil sis" I growled. "Apollo. I. Am. Older! And I don't care I just got really annoyed with the name choosing"

He opened his mouth to say something like that he is older but Poseidon interrupted.

"will you both stop! It is driving me crazy and I will go insane by the time the twin came talk!"'And you call Zeus dramatic" Me and Apollo say at the same time "Shut up and let's get back to the point. So what should we name our girl" Asked/said Poseidon pointing to himself, then to Amphitrite, then back to himself and to my surprise Apollo came up with a decent name. "What about Skyela(pronounced Sky-Ella)?""Perfect!" Yelled Amphitrite startling me."It also shows some respect to the sky Gods also so she will be on their good side." Apollo continued."You're making sence for once Apollo it's a great name" I exclaimed. "Thanks Artie" He teased me with that awful nickname so I kick him in the shine. Hard."Don't push it sun boy" I sneered with a dangerous edge to my voice"It could have been some where it really hurts really hard" He yelped and hid behind Uncle screaming" Save me Uncle!" Poseidon stared at me in mock disappointment and said"Artemis stop tormenting your little brother!" I just grinned in triumph and said"Ha in you face _little_ brother!" Poseidon just face palmed and groaned"Will you both stop that for a minute or a _millenia!_""Sorry no can do Uncle P""Don't call me that Apollo""Whatever you say Uncle P"

**So that's it for now hope you liked it! I also forgot to mention that me and my sister wrote this when we were little so that's why it might seem a little immature at times. Please review!**

**-Daughter Of Silver**


	3. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the delay but here is the next chapter. Also don't judge Skyela's name I know it's unusual but really have you ever met someone named Poseidon at school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Chapter Two**

SKYELA'S P.O.V

Sky, Percy!" I heard mother yell from one of the Atlantis courtyards. Me and Percy looked at each other and started running trying to be the first one at the throne room.

Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Skyela, but mother and father call me Sky and Ella. When we go to the mortal world though my family is Skylar( a more common name), Percy ( My nickname for Perseus), Patrick and Amber Jackson. I also have a twin brother Perseus more commonly known as Percy. We both know that Percy is older but he doesn't rub it in my face like a certain sun god that I know.

Anyway Percy and I came in at the exact same time and also at the same time we yelled "Rematch". Okay I admit we are immature but we may look like a normal six year old but technically we are only three.

Surprise! Happy birthday" Percy and I practically jumped 10 feet in the air because we so busy glaring at each other. We turn and saw a giant cake, a table full of presents, _a giant cake_, streamers, balloons and confetti everywhere, **_a giant cake_**, all the gods and **_A GIANT CAKE! _**Okay I admit I am legendary for my massive sweet tooth if you haven't guessed all ready.

Percy and I's jaws dropped. Then suddenly we were pulled into the crowed. After a couple of hours we had a choice of either cake of presents.

"Cake" I shouted at the same time Percy screamed "presents". We glared at each other.

"Cake"

"Presents"

"Cake"

"Presents"

"CAKE"  
>"PRESENTS<br>"CAKE"  
>"PRESENTS"<p>

"Children! Stop! please control yourselves"

Mother screamed interrupting our shrieking. We glared at each other one more time before muttering fine .I love my brother, really I do but he came be a giant pain sometimes. We decided to do presents first.

PERCY'S P.O.V

So far I am having the best birthday ever! Okay I can't really say that because this is my third birthday but hey it's still better than the other two. Right now I can feel the glare Sky's sending me. I shiver slightly because I know what can happen if I get in the way of her and her candy and it is not pretty. But I just love opening presents. But that's not the point right know, the point is that it's PRESENT TIME.

~~~~~~~an hour later~~~~~~

The presents we got are A-MAZ-ING! We got a blessing from Artemis, Apollo, Hestia and Athena which is weird because gods can't get blessings from other gods and all they said is the all the major and some minor gods and goddesses talk with the fates and that the blessings will activate when the time is right. Whatever that means. We also got are fist weapons! I got a dagger, a long knife, a battle ax and my favourite a sword called Anaklusmos or riptide. Riptide can turn into a pen. Mother and father say that the pen used to belong to Heracles or how the Romans call him Hercules. The sword was made by the ex-hesperid and new hunter of Artemis by the name of Zoë. Sky got: throwing knifes, blow darts, a staff and her favourite twin daggers she named fate and destiny. Her daggers could also turn into bracelets that when you hit together turn into the daggers. We also got our own hippocampus. I named mine Araygon(A-Ray-Gone) and Sky called hers' Violet. After everyone gave us our other gifts Sky screamed 'CAKE' then ran over to the ignoramus cake

**Okay that is the longest chapter so far and it is finished. So the next chapter is when they get their godly powers but I will also need some parings and you get to decide what they are so please tell me which paring you want. **

**-Daughter of Silver**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in like four months. I will try very hard to update faster and make longer chapters. Again sorry I was very busy with school and sport teams. Also I'm not going to put a poll about who Percy and Skyela should date. Just put a review in on who they will date and I will put a poll on later. Also I decided that when in italics it is thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Skyela.**

**Chapter Three**

AMPHRITE'S P.O.V

It was a lovely day to be outside and enjoy the day with the children. Unless they were running around screaming their heads off of course. Which they are. The twins are six but looked thirteen. Then all of a sudden they became quiet and started whispering. I could tell that they had something planned so I shouldn't have been surprised when they ran at me and started screaming different things that I couldn't understand.

"One at a time. One at a time. I can hardly understand all you're screaming"

Then they both started talking at once again. They glared at each other. I held back a sigh. This is what I get for having twins. Then Percy's voice brought me out of my thoughts of self-pity.

"Mom can we go to the mortal world again the last time we went we were like two!"

Then they started chanting "can we".

"Okay we can go but only if your father is alright with it."

"You're asking!" Shouted Sky before Percy even opened his mouth.

"Not fair" Percy pouted.

"So fair"

"Nu Uh"

"Uh Hu"

And it went like that for a couple of minutes. While the twins argued I thought about Poseidon. Then about the meeting I suddenly remembered was in three minutes. I could tell that my calm expression turned into panic because the children asked me if I was alright.

"Children I am going to flash us to the Atlantis throne room because we are going to be late for a very important meeting if we run"

So then I grabbed both of their arms and flashed us to the palace. In the room we saw Poseidon pacing and looking at the sun dial outside every few seconds. Then he noticed us and walked over.

"Thank the gods you're here. I thought you were going to be late on this special day"

"Never"

"What is so special today dad?" Ask the twins.

"You'll see when we get to Olympus"

They looked slightly disappointed but they perked at the mention of Olympus where their friends and fellow gods and goddesses were.

"By the way dad can were go to the mortal this week"

"I'm sorry but no it is going to be a busy next few years for us and there will be no time."

"But daaaaaaaaaad"

"No and that is my final answer!"

The twins started to grumble but didn't ask again. So then all four of us flashed the to the Olympus throne room.

THE OLYMPIAN THRONE ROOM

When we got to the throne room everyone was arguing. So nothing new. The twins kneeled in front of everyone like we taught them to then they sat down in small thrones by our feet.

"Now that everyone is here we can finally start" Zeus said in his booming voice while staring at me and Poseidon.

"Don't look at me like that the twins kept asking to go the mortal world"

We all turned to the twins who were having a thumb war. After a moment they realized everyone was looking at them. Percy said "What?"

"Back to the meeting"

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

Zeus kept going on and on so the only person who seemed to be listening is Athena. Of course.

"Why are we here again?" Skyela interrupted. I gasped at her rudeness.

Zeus frowned at her "If you are going to be impatient then let's just skip to your part shall we."

"Now I believe that you are at the age to wield a weapon-"

"You do know were six, right?" Percy interrupted.

"Of course I do, but you got your weapons at three, now stop interrupting! Now as I was saying now that you are old enough to wield a weapon we, The Gods, have decided to make both of you gods!"

The twins shared an excited look when all the Olympians, Hades and Hestia started to chant. (This right now is placed in ancient Greece so they are already speaking ancient Greek)The twins started to glow and the Fates appeared.

"Hail Perseus god of swordsmen ship, liquids, Pegasus, minor god of the hunt, Prince of Atlantis and twin of the sea!"

Percy glowed brighter.

"Hail Skyela goddess of shape shifting, natural disasters, dragons, minor god of healing, Princess of Atlantis and twin of the sea!"

Then she too glowed brighter.

The light died down and when it was gone the new young gods had a teal and turquois aura around them. Then the Fates made a life changing Prophecy **(AN: I am absolutely terrible at making prophecies and poems in general so please excuse my sucky attempt at a prophecy)**:

Giants at war

The twins of the sea shall fall

By the drought they shall rest

In twelve years at best

Thousands of years a new threat shall arise

They will come back for the ultimate prize

Then true love shall open their eyes

**(AN: I tried so tell me if it is good)**

The Fates disappeared and everyone was quiet for a minute. Then Zeus boomed "Everyone come back tomorrow to discuss the Prophecy. Meeting Dismissed" then flashed out along with the other gods.

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

ARTEMIS'S P.O.V

I flashed out to my tent and sat down in anger._ I can't believe that that **boy** got the title of the hunt! That means if he wanted to he could make his own group of the hunt with boys! It also means that we have to work with each other until one of us fades and according to the prophecy that is in twelve years. I do feel bad for them though. Still I wish Ella had gotten the hunt position._

"Lady Artemis?" I hear my newest recruit Zoë Nightshade called out snapping me out of my thoughts.

_Time to get back to work,_ I sighed.

**So what do you think? Better? I also changed my name. R&R!**

**-Moonshine Silver**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! So just to let you know it may be a while until I write again because I am doing things like horse camp at the moment so yeah. My wireless is also not working. I would like to thank everyone who followed/favorited (if that's what it's called) this story. Also while I appreciate criticism like I have told my sister many times before I don't really care. This is after all my story. I am also sorry for the absolutely horrific Prophecy if it can be called that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy and everyone else**

**Chapter Four**

PERCY'S P.O.V

The Next Day

Ella and I flashed (finally being able to) to the Olympus throne room and sat in our new temporary thrones. Then Zeus flashed in and we started the meeting.

"Obviously the first line is that we are going to war with the Giants" Said Artemis before Athena could open her mouth.

I was nervous about if she will freak on me at any time just because I got the title of the hunt. But I know that Ella with help me with one of her favorite goddesses even if we argue.

"The next line-"

"This is stupid the prophecy obviously means we are going to fade when we are eighteen and that a threat with come in thousands of years after that" Ella interrupted rather rudely. I grinned.

"You know I think the Fates made a mistake, you should be the goddess of sarcasm and rudeness" Zeus said dryly.

"Aw thank you!" She smirked.

"Shut up and listen! You don't know what you're talking about I'm the god of prophecies here, not you" Apollo shouted.

That is what set all the gods, including my sister, into random shouting matches. Some didn't even relate to the topic of the prophecy. For example Dad and Athena were just shouting their stupid, cough cough funny cough, nicknames at each other. I started to try to get everyone's attention. But failed. Suddenly I got a great idea.

I concentrated on the water in the fountain outside and …

SPLASH

I soaked everyone. Their heads all snapped in my general direction.

"Hey don't look at me look at mister liquids" Ella said sounding ticked. Everyone glared at me.

"What? It's not my fault we got off track."

"He is right. Now back to the prophecy"

"It says by the drought they shall rest which means they might get poisoned" Aphrodite says surprising us with the facts that she can actually look away from herself.

Ella's not the only one who can be sarcastic.

"Wow it's so good to know how we died" Ella said in fake cheerful voice.

"Just give it a rest for at least until this is over" I say.

"Fine"

"So the next line says in twelve year at best. This most likely means that this will happen in twelve years" Athena tells us.

"The next two lines mean that a new threat will come in the next thousands of years and that they will be coming for a prize or something" I say intelligently. Then add "What? Why are you all just staring at me? You know I can be smart when I want".

"We know you just don't want to most of the time" Says my ever helpful twin.

"Shut up"

"Back to the last line. This one is pretty much a mystery though" said Dad.

"That is fine we will find out when the time comes. But in the meantime **MEETING DISMISSED**" Zeus said startling me at the end.

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

It has been a year sense the prophecy was first made and me and Ella have improved our skills if I do say myself. In fact at the moment she and I are having a duel on a privet island.

Slash. Dodge. Jab .Block .Swipe .Duck.

"Hey you almost took my head off" Ella yelled at me.

"But I didn't" I replied.

Finally I saw Ella start to tire and get sloppy with her moves. I saw an opening and took it. This left Ella on the ground with my sword to her neck and her daggers ten feet behind her. She groaned at yet another defeat.

"Tell me Perce do you practice without me on your free time just to kick my butt"

"No God of swordsmen ship here. But good idea"

"Whatever"

We went back to the palace for a break, and then went to the kitchen for water, nectar and ambrosia.

SKYELA'S P.O.V

I was disappointed yet again by my dueling. But hey what's new.

I saw Percy pour two glasses of water and got an idea. Percy handed me a glass. When he was about to take a sip I made a mini tornado and knocked the glass from his hand. He got such a shocked look on his face that I couldn't help but start to laugh.

Unfortunately Percy guessed what happened and made the water in my cup hit me in the face.

"I had it coming" I said with a shrug "But that doesn't mean I still can't do this."

Then through one of the eggs that were on the counter at him.

"You're going to pay for that" Then through the other eggs at me.

We then started a food fight with anything edible we found. Then when I was getting ready to throw a full cob of corn Mother walked in and looked at the mess we mad with silent rage. I hid the corn with an innocent look.

"I'll clean it up this time but if it happens again you with be doing it along with cleaning the stables." She says "Now go to your archery practice!"

Percy and I shared a look before….

"Oh joy"

I just love archery.

**As I said before my internet wireless thing isn't working it keeps coming and going so bear with me. Also I still don't know what the pairings are so help me please help me.**

**-Moonshine Silver**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi so I totally broke the promise to keep writing but I got distracted by reading other stories in my defense. Anyway I do not know what my pairings are so you need to tell me or I can't do anything else with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I and not a guy therefore I and not Rick Riordan so I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter five**

PERCY'S P.O.V

Three Years Later

(And for some people who don't follow this it means that the twins are ten)

I was talking to Ella in the kitchen about the techniques of handling a Pegasus. Well she was talking and I was pretending to listen. I was thinking about and weekly meeting with the hunter that was today. All of a sudden Ella was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What, oh sorry I was thinking" I explained.

"I can tell." She answered "Thinking about your meeting with the man haters are you?"

"No! Well yes. But don't call them that I like to think I have broken through most of their barriers"

"If you say so" she sang.

"I do say so actually. So yeah"

"Whatever. Oh and I meant to tell you that I'm also coming to have a chat with Artemis"

"Alright the more the merrier"

**(I don't know if I mentioned this before but I can't write in old English and stuff so can you just ignore the modern sayings pretend like they are speaking Greek and old English. Thank you)**

One Hour Later

Do you know what teleporting feels like? No. Well I'll tell you, it feels like you are being set on fire then being dosed in freezing cold water. Not fun. But it is a good way to travel when getting somewhere far away.

When we entered camp I got about twenty arrows pointed at my head while Ella walked past chuckling.

"Seriously does this have to happen every time I come to camp!?" I shout

"Oh yeah those are some broken barriers" Ella snickers.

"Sorry my hunters still don't seem to get use to this" Artemis says with a laugh while the hunters put down their bows sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it it's not like I've had this position for three years or anything" I answer sarcastically.

Before anyone could answer Zoe walked into the clearing with a bow on her back, quiver full of arrows and about half a dozen dead squirrels in her hands. She took in my annoyed facial expression, the hunter's sheepish and the two goddesses amused and guessed what happened.

"It happened again didn't it" At are nods she sighed and continued "You girls really need to get used to this. I mean he'll be here every week"

"Thank you Zoe! At least someone understands" I said with my arms flailing around.

With that Ella and Artemis broke out into laughter. They were still laughing by the time we got to Artemis's tent.

"You can stop now" I said with a scowl crossing my arms. This just made them laugh harder.

One Hour Later

Skyela got up and stretched. "Not that this wasn't fun but I have to go and help Apollo heal people" She said saying help in a strange way.

Artemis rolled her silver eyes "Save it Sky, We know you and Apollo have daily contests to see who can heal the most random people".

"That's not true" She replied with her voice slightly higher.

"Yes it is" Artie and I said in unison.

"Whatever" She said in defeat "Bye Percy. Bye Artie" Then flashed away before Artemis could smack her for calling her Artie.

"Wanna go hunting?" I said to distract her. She nodded.

SKYELA'S P.O.V

I ran towards Apollo's palace on Olympus confidant that I was going to today after I lost for ten days in a row.

I burst through the door and jumped on to the throne in the middle of the room. Apollo didn't seem startled at all and said with a teasing smile "Are you ready to get destroyed in today's contest?"

"Nope but you probably are"

"Touché"

Then we flashed to the mortal world and started healing every random injured or sick person we could find.

Two Hours Later

At exactly six in the afternoon we meet back at his palace and magically counted the people we healed. I scowled and he grinned.

"I win again"

"Whatever"

"Don't feel too bad sweetheart I am the god of healing"

"But I'm supposed to be the goddess of healing"

"Minor goddess"

"Still"

"I would say there's always next time, but I'm probably going to win again"

I frowned at him and flashed back to Atlantis.

"Mom" Amphitrite swam towards her.

"Yes hun?"

"Is Percy back yet?"

"Not yet"

"Oh"

I swam to my room and practiced making mini tornadoes. Then I made a Tsunami it a random part of Asia. Bored. That is what I am. Bored, bored, bored, bored.

When will something happen. I kind of wish I was eighteen already and the war was here, then I would have something to do.

I was so bored that I went to the Olympus library to read a scroll with Athena and have her jabber on about something or the other. Then I got a great idea, I'll help Hermes deliver messages. I left Athena in mid-sentence and walked out the door of the library.

I saw Hermes talking to Martha and George and rushed to them.

"Hi Hermes, Martha and George"

"Oh hello Sky" Hermes greeted me.

"Hello sssssweetie" Martha hissed.

"Hello" George Hissed.

"How can I help you?" Hermes asked.

"I'm bored, can I help you deliver messages" Hermes perked up.

"Absolutely! But I warn you it is tiring work"

"That's okay I just need something to do"

"Alright then"

He strapped a pair of winged sandals to my feet then sent me off with a bunch of letters and notes. I went around Greece delivering all of the stuff. I think I delivered one to a man I healed earlier today. I meet Hermes in one of the courtyard out of breath.

"That is tiring" I panted.

"You'll get used to it" He said with sympathy.

"I have to go. Bye"

Then I flash straight into my room and fell asleep.

**Okay so I keep getting writers block and I think I'm going to put this on hold. Sorry! Review please.**

**- Moonshine Silver**


End file.
